cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cardassian Union
|connectedresources = |deleted = yes }} The Cardassian Union is a medium sized, mostly developed, and ancient nation at 1131 days old with citizens primarily of Celtic ethnicity whose religion is Norse. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Cardassian Union work diligently to produce Aluminum and Cattle as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Cardassian Union has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Cardassian Union does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Cardassian Union detains individuals who participate in slanderous comments about the government. The government of Cardassian Union has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. Cardassian Union will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. History The Cardassian Union came to Planet Bob on the 19th day of September in the year 2008. After receiving many recruiting messages, Cardassia's leader, Jonathan Archer, settled upon Ragnarok as the Union's first home. Ragnarok After receiving the message from Tree Hugger, Archer went to RoK's forum and filled out an application to join RoK. This application was soon approved by ShadowChaos, the Lord of Admissions, and Cardassia officially joined the Ragnarok AA on September 20. In the early days of membership, the Archer was quite inactive and took little interest in what happened in the alliance. Soon he took up spamming, becoming a long time spammer and had over 9000 posts on one of Ragnarok's old forums, second most on those boards. Government Spamming caused Archer to become interested in serving Ragnarok as a member of government. He would run in the Term VII elections for the position of Lord of Information (LoInfo). He was handily defeated in this race by both Higgsboson and William Dean. Fortunately, Archer was able to secure a position as a government advisor, a position which he would hold for about a month until he took over as Deputy of Admissions. During the next election, Archer would run against William Dean, again for the position of LoInfo. This time Archer won the position and served as the Term VIII Lord of Information, making him responsible for keeping stats on the alliance and her allies as well as keeping the alliance informed on current goings on, on the OWF. Following Term VIII, Archer ran for both LoInfo and Lord of Foreign Affairs (LoFA). He would both elections and chose to take the position of LoFA which made him responsible for maintaining good relations with various alliances across Bob. Afterward Archer decided to take a break from government and was chosen once again to serve as an advisor, serving in this capacity for about half the term. He was then asked by the current LoFA at the time, YYM, to take over as the Deputy of Foreign Affairs (DoFA), an offer that was quickly accepted. After this term Archer and several others would leave their homes in RoK to form a new alliance, but more about that later. Military Archer's first military experience came against an alliance named Terrorists that had sent rogues to attack RoK. Archer would coordinate with his fellow Academy member, Kinzer, in fighting one of these rogue nations. Further experience would come when Archer declared on a member of OcUK and attacked him for a full round of war as part of RoK's then-ongoing efforts against OcUK. Archer wouldn't get any more action until well into the next year, when Ragnarok entered the Karma War against the NPO. During the war, Cardassia was involved in wars with members of NPO, IRON, and the Legion and would take damage from eighteen nuclear weapons. Cardassia would continue fighting in the war for the full time that NPO was being attacked. The Corporation Archer left RoK soon after the Karma War in order to join a group of friends in the formation of The Corporation. Category:BAMF